Mis Adventures Of Echo Base
by Aussie-solo93
Summary: A story from Leia's POV..Set in Pre ESB This story explores Leia's feelings for Han & her struggles to control these feelings Please read & reveiw.. Chapter 2 uploaded
1. Chapter 1

(Mis)Adventures of Echo Base

Chapter 1

He turned and Ran out of the room, like he could smell something burning nearby. My heart started to race as adrenalin pumped through my veins. I was half-way out the door before I realize I had left my warm spot by the fire.

"Han, Han" I called out to him but I knew that he wouldn't answer. Tears started to blur my vision; he could be so hard to read. Normally I could read someone like an open book but he was different, Navigating around a conversation with him was like walking on paper thin ice. I spent half the time hoping I wouldn't fall in.

I have served along-side Han for near on three years. He was the oldest of the three boys who joined the Rebellion to have an adventure and of course to get paid. I on the other-hand joined for a very different reason. I joined to make my father proud but it never seemed to work. He was always so disappointed in me. My father was the 'King of Alderaan' & a career soldier. I have spent my whole life trying to crawl out of his shadow.

I walked backed to my room on the Far East side of 'Echo Base'. I scanned the surroundings for Han's familiar face. My search was unsuccessful. So I spent the rest of the afternoon sussing out some of the new recruits.

Evening Mess

He had to be there; didn't he?

Major Wedge Antilles & Private Wes Janson were head-first into a conversation about the 'new housing arrangements'. They didn't acknowledge my presence until I placed my tray on the table with a louder than usual 'clang!' The following silence was much worse than being ignored. Wes just stared at me with a blank look set upon his face. Wedge cleared his throat & stood up.

"Princess Leia! I didn't see you there" Wedge stated with a half-heart smile .I can't believe it, they know all of them .This was rapidly becoming an extremely awkward conversation. Wedge & Wes were Han's best friends, they probably knew his exact whereabouts.

90% of the full time recruits were male and it's a lie when it's said that only women gossip. Han's and my antics were quickly becoming the main source of entertainment.

"Where is she?" shrieked a loud female voice from across the now crowded mess hall. Wes's face started to turn red; this was this probably due to his on-going feeling towards Mirax. After seeing this she sat down with a smirk painted on her face.

Wes & Wedge continued their 'Deep & Meaningful' about the 'housing arrangements'. I stared back blankly at my food. YAY!! Unidentified meat, again. I only looked up when Mirax's unmissable voice screamed "Han, Han! Come and sit here" At this moment my heart rate jumped up a least fifty beats, for the second time today, this can't be good for me. A hand lay upon my shoulder, I didn't want to look, and I didn't want to see him. He would be smiling like nothing had happened.

And that was exactly what happened, he pulled out the chair beside me and sat down, he started shoving food into his mouth. Han looked up and our eyes met, he smiled an ordinary everyday cute guy smile. At time I quickly diverted my eyes back to the stranded plastic edition tray.

Don't smile back! , I told myself, it didn't work. I was still angry at him. Had he forgotten already! It was only this morning he had told me that he never wanted to speak to me again and now he is sitting beside me like nothing was wrong. Han joined the ongoing discussion that now unofficially involved Mirax as well as her random outbursts.

Do you think, they will notice if I disappear. I was mapping out the quickest escape route, when Mirax poked me in the arm "Ouch" I exclaimed. She said nothing but pointed to the commanding general that was signing for me to join him.

General John Reekin; tall, athletic, early to mid fifties. Johnny-Boy, to his Rebellion mates. My father, was, one of the few that every so often would meet up for drinks in the basement to remise about the good old days.

"Princess?!" he asked in an official tone.

"Yes sir". Why is it that he knew me as a little Leia, when I was running around as a young child convinced that I was in the Rebellion just like my dad? Now that was all forgotten. He wasn't my uncle Johnny anymore he was just 'Sir'.

"Are you ok?" Was I ok, what type of stupid question was that? Of course I wasn't Ok. The whole entire base knew I wasn't ok.

"Yeah I fine, sir, how are you, sir?"

"I'm well Princess; I think Mirax wants your attention."

I turned to see my best friend silently chanting 'Part-Ty'

I rolled my eyes I thought I told her NO.

Today wasn't just the day that Han & I have had our biggest fight to date but today also marked my 21st birthday. She obviously has had some crazy idea on how to torture me with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Within only the space of an hour the Mess Hall had been completely transformed .The long tables were pushed against the walls. Balloons hung from just about every free space. I hid in the darkness at the rear doorway. Mirax was dancing with Wedge in the exact middle of the make-shift dancefoor.

I scoped the room for Han; He was sitting on the table closest to the rear door, with a red plastic cup in his right hand. He watched as Wes tried to pick a girl in a pink singlet. Undoubtedly his hundredth try tonight.

Hearing the inerratic beats of Hip-Hop music made me feel like I had not being away from home that long. I check the chorno around my wrist; 2 years 8months 2 week & ummm 3 Days (who counting). I was only seventeen when I received the letter saying that I had been accepted into the Rebellion. That day was the closest my father had ever come to being proud of me.

Wes, who had failed his mission, trudged back to the table that currently seated Han. Han handed Wes a drink with a slap on the shoulder .Poor Wes, being contently rejected like that can't be good for his ego. He continued his mock sadness until spotting me, still standing by the door; maybe he had being pointing to someone else. Nope he had being pointing at me, GREAT. Han looked up from his drink probably thinking that Wes was still going on about his lasted rejection. Wes blushed when he realized that he had spent the last few minutes talking to himself.

Han smiles. At this exact moment I wanted to scream out I love you, but I don't have the courage. The song ends. Han gets up from his claimed table and starts to walk towards me, Should I run? What good would that do, he as much longer legs and would catch me without really trying.

I crept further back into the shadows hoping he would get the message and go away, but he didn't. Within seconds he was only inches away from me.

"Leia" he whispered in my ear. Like usual when he was around my heart rate was through the roof. I had been in some dangerous situations but this is most scared I have been in my whole life. Growing up boys and then later on guys were scared of me, I'm pretty sure it had to do with the fact that father was Royalty. So I guess I became the best friend but never the girlfriend. I grew so used of it & it never bothered me until now.

I closed my eyes so tight & wished that when I opened them I would be back in my childhood home and this was all a dream. That I would be seventeen, stuck in high school and I had never met Han. I opened my eyes to see Han laughing quietly to himself. Mirax was laughing seeing the Birthday Girl trembling in the doorway. Others were starting to stare. I wanted so so bad to scream in his face & turn and run out of that hall, but didn't. I just stood there unable to move.

Mirax started the chanting "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you." Others joined the fun, within a few moments the whole hall was chanting including Han. At least Wes was looking like he was having fun. I myself was feeling like a caged nerf being tormented by an evil child with sticky fingers. Wedge on one side and Wes on the other I was lead to the middle of dance floor, one of them stupid paper crowds was placed on my head. Han was watching the celebrations from his table; I swear he cares more that table then me.


End file.
